


The Fire Has Ignited To Sparks

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: DonniexCarriexMikey





	1. Chapter 1

Chihiro was in her bedroom as she was meditating to herself. Her sensei took Raph and Mikey to their ally Casey's family's farmhouse for a week or so. It was just her, her crush Leo, her adopted brother Donnie and his crush who is her best friend, by the way, is coming over. She, sometimes enjoy the peace and quiet.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Are you gonna do Donnies part?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Sorry, I forgot)

Donnie was in his lab trying to tiding every thing up after his younger brother Mikey pulled a prank on him, the other day. He was waiting for his crush to come over. Whenever he was in his bedroom at night, he kept thinking about her every night, he kept dreaming about her and hearing her saying his name. But today is mating season for him and his older brother/leader.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(It’s ok)

Carrie had just entered the lair blissfully unaware that all of the turtles were in heat starting that day aka mating season. She called out Donnie’s name softly and she sat down on the couch in the common area waiting for him to appear and show up. She swung her legs her hands locked underneath her knees.

Leo the leader of the Hamato clan that consisted of him Master Splinter his brothers Raph Donnie and Mikey and Chihiro was in the dojo currently trying to concentrate and focus on something else that wasn’t his heat. He sensed it as soon as he woke up that morning and quite frankly he wasn’t looking forwards to his mating season any more than his brothers.

Chihiro was meditating in her bedroom as she was concentrating with her eyes closed and her tail behind her. She was in trance that she won't hear anyone or anybody coming into her bedroom which she had her back/shell to the door. She knows that it's mating season for her three adopted brothers and her leader, her true blue masked hero and her crush. 

Donnie walked out of his lab as he saw his crush Carrie sitting there on the couch waiting for him. He took a couple of deep breaths and then he walked up to her without scaring her. He knows that it is mating season for him and his brothers even though he tried to concentrate on his work and other stuff but he couldn't get his crush out of his head because he is absolutely and positively in love with her. He stood behind the couch. "Hi, Carrie." He said with a smile on his face.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sorry I’m back   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie eeped and squeaked out cutely and she turned her head and when she stared at her beloved mutant genius her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink and her lips curved up into a smile. She instantly glomped and tackled him straddling him down onto the floor as she smashed her lips to his kissing him roughly.

Leo after about 10 more minutes of not being able to focus or concentrate was slowly losing control of his sanity and mating season and he dashed out of the dojo and grabbed Chihiro after smelling her intoxicating scent coming all the way from her room. He pinned her down onto her bed roughly grinding against her as he kissed her lips passionately and soundly.

Chihiro got startled by Leo. She pulled away from him. "L-Leo, what are you d-doing...?" She asked. Her legs were on either side of him while her tail was sort of hanging over the edge of her bed. She can see it in his eyes while feeling his hand on her waist as his hand was going to her shorts.

Donnie kissed her back as his hand ran up her side towards under her shirt and her stomach. He pulled away for a bit. "Let's go to my lab and locked the door." He said with a smirk on his face. He took her jacket off and threw it onto the couch.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie quickly grabbed her jacket and she sashayed away and swayed her hips as she walked then broke out into a run and hid somewhere in his lab where his bedroom was not uttering a peep or any sort of sound.

Leo gently and carefully took all of her clothes off until she was beautifully and sexily naked underneath him and his three fingered hands began to grope her tits while thrusting in and out of her flower two fingers finger fucking her as his lips latched onto her neck and made a hickey.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Chihiro let out a small whimper as she arched her back/shell while tilting her head back as she dig her fingertips into his arms. She bit her bottom lip as her tail was swaying back and forth as it has a mind of its own. She felt his fingers going deeper into her flower as it was making popping noises or something like that.

Donnie ran towards his lab/bedroom is to look for his crush. He locked the door. "Carrie, come on out." He said in a singing voice. He kept walking around the room until he got his turtle vision googles out of the drawer where he kept from Mikey. He put it on as he look around for his crush. "Carrie, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are." He said.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Hey now hold on just a second Donnie! That is not fair! You are cheating!" Carrie said frowning with her arms crossed in the corner of his lab in storage closet.  
"And because you cheated you have to wait another day to have me," she said pouting at him now looking away.

Leo suckled nipped and nibbled all over up and down and across her neck as his fingers thrusted deeper harder and faster into her rubbing her inner walls. He smirked and made a chirring sound of delight and joy and triumph.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I am on your turn  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Chihiro was biting her lip to stop herself from screaming his name and moaning out loud. She turn her head away from him as her tail was swaying back and forth once again. Her fingertips were digging into his arms even harder than before. She felt his fingers inside of her still by hitting the walls. She was panting.

"I know. You're cute when you pouting like that. And besides it's mating season." Donnie said as he open the doors to his storage closet. He stood there in front of her with his turtle vision googles still on.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Well I am going home now. No Carrie for you at all today mister!" Carrie said with a humph and waggled her finger at him and then sashayed away swaying her hips and she grabbed her jacket trying to unlock his lab door.

Leo eventually after scissoring her insides pulled his fingers outta her and he then lapped up her juices off of them and he penetrated her womb with his cock groaning at how freakin tight she still felt as his pupiless masked eyes gazed down lustfully at her.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Chihiro let out a small whimper again. "Leo, n-no! I-it hurts! T-take it out...!" She said. Her tail was swaying back and forth while her fingers were digging into his arms. She turn her head away from him trying not to look into his pupiless masked eyes.

Donnie followed her to the door as he put his hand on the door. "I'm sorry, Carrie. I...don't want you to leave right now." He said. He wanted to tell her so bad about how much that he loves her but he was afraid that she'll rejected him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um Carrie is teasing him and joking? Can you please redo his part so that way he goes after her and starts mating with her? Please?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Okay. Sorry. Is this better? *crosses my fingers.*)  
Donnie followed her to the door as he put his hand on the door. "I'm sorry, Carrie. I...don't want you to leave right now." He said as he turn her around as he lift her up over his shoulder and took her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed. He got on top of her as he was grinding against her and began to kiss her on her lips while running his hand down her side going under her shirt.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yeah perfect thank you   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Phew. You're welcome)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Mmmf!" Carrie said into his powerful kiss her eyes widened and she let out a whimper and long wanton sexual moan right in the middle after that and she gripped onto his shell rubbing and caressing her hands over his grooves and edges and crevices all over his carapace and plastron and shell. She tried to say to him that she was madly in love with him but he would not let her speak at all.

Leo shushed her whispering and murmuring sweet nothings into her earholes as he stopped staying still inside her. He waited for her to give him the ok to tell him when it was ok for him to starting moving and thrusting into her again.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Chihiro let out a shaky breath as she gulp very lightly and gave him a nod. "G-go ahead, Leo." She said while looking away from him. She felt his cock inside of her moving and thrusting. "I-I'm ready." She said.

Donnie kept kissing her while running his hand up underneath her shirt. He loves it when hearing her moans and her fingers on his shell. He pulled away from their kisses. He took her clothes off and threw them onto the floor. "Ready for more, Carrie~?" He asked while whispering very sweetly in her ear.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh yes! Fuck me Donnie please! Jesus I fuckin am madly in love with you! I am all yours now and forever! I wanna be your mate so freakin badly my sexy hot mutant genius!" Carrie said talking dirty and sexily like to him.

Leo nodded and as he stroked both her cheeks his hands then moved down as he glided them all over different parts of her body and he slammed rougher faster and deeper into her than he will ever do in the near future and for the rest of his life. She was his and his only.

Chihiro moaned as she put her hands on his shell. Her bottom jaw was quivering for a bit. She felt his hands on her sides, different parts of her body and his cock deeper by hitting the inner walls. "F-faster! Leo, faster!?" She said. 

Donnie nodded as he stick his cock inside of her and began to thrust deeper and rougher. He had his hands on her waist. "And you're my sexy, hot, angelic princess~!" He said. He wants to spend the rest of his life with the one who he loves the most and that is her--Carrie. He even kissed her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Going to sleep. Will do my rp part tomorrow. Good night   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night)  
Today at 11:21 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Hey, good morning)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Morning going out soon but I will be back shortly)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Okay)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned softly mewling and whimpering and told him to start sucking hickeys all over her neck as she grinded up against him. She arched her back and shuddered her body sporadically and tried to get more pleasure and passion built between the two of them as she dug her heels into his mattress.

Leo purred and growled huskily and lustfully as he rammed and pounded into her harder and more vigorously than ever before. He felt his end coming soon but not quite yet as he kept at it. His hands rubbed and stroked her inner thighs and even began playing with her tail. He kissed her lips boldly and dominantly.

Chihiro kept moaning and panting while kissing him as she arched her back/shell. She felt his cock throbbing in her and his hands stroking her inner thighs and playing with her. Her tail wrapped around his wrist that she didn't want him to finish. She wanted him to stay with her. She kept thinking about their kiss which it felt nice and hot. She was falling in love with him.

Donnie began to suck on her neck to leave hickeys all over her neck. He kept thrusting his cock deeper inside of her nonstop while running his hands on her body. He felt his end was coming soon but he didn't want to finish...he wanted to keep pleasing her. He pulled away from her neck as he rubbed her breasts and then kissed her lips very passionately and pleasure. He even squeezed her breast while kissing her dominantly.

Chihiro kept moaning and panting while kissing him as she arched her back/shell. She felt his cock throbbing in her and his hands stroking her inner thighs and playing with her. Her tail wrapped around his wrist that she didn't want him to finish. She wanted him to stay with her. She kept thinking about their kiss which it felt nice and hot. She was falling in love with him.

Donnie began to suck on her neck to leave hickeys all over her neck. He kept thrusting his cock deeper inside of her nonstop while running his hands on her body. He felt his end was coming soon but he didn't want to finish...he wanted to keep pleasing her. He pulled away from her neck as he rubbed her breasts and then kissed her lips very passionately and pleasure. He even squeezed her breast while kissing her dominantly.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will rp more soon   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Okay. See you soon, I just had to some Xmas wrapping to do)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um Donnie be nearing his end yet because he literally just started  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can’t be I mean   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Do you want me to do his part again?)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No just letting you know   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(okay. I'll remember that next time)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Doing my part now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie was on cloud nine as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she dug her fingers down his shoulders skin and she arched her back and begged him to to start suckling on her nipples while thrusting inside her as well. She was so madly in love with him that she couldn’t take it.

Leo was reaching his end and once he thrusted multiple times into her core he released and came heavily into her filling her up good to the brim with his semen as he growled after her inner walls tightened again around his dick which meant that she was going to orgasm too soon as well.

Chihiro moaned as she let out a scream while she orgasm when the walls inside of her were tightened up. She was panting as she let go of him as her hands were by her pillow as her hair was a bit of a mess and semen was pouring out of her when she came when he was filling her up. "L-Leo...?" She asked as she was still panting.

Donnie nodded as he began to suck on her nipple while squeezing her breast, even twisting it. He kept thrusting his cock deeper and faster than before. He was madly and deeply in love with her too. He kept thrusting non-stop as he switch nipples...suck on her right nipple and squeezing her left breast. He flinched every time he felt her fingernails digging into his arms but he didn't care at all. Not one bit.

“Ahh Donnie please! I am so madly in love with you sexy!” Carrie moaned out as her body began to spasm and shudder and shiver in pure bliss delight and in pleasure. She curled her toes as she brought his head even closer to her chest than ever before loving the feeling of the pleasure that he was giving her it intoxicating and insatiable.

“Yes sweetheart? What is it my love?” Leo chirred and chirped as he slowly pulled out of her to collapse next to her side as wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his plastron. He buried his face into her neck can’t help but smelling her intoxicating scent as he purred lowly and deeply too as well.

"It's...nothing." Chihiro said while blushing hard. She kept her head on the pillow as her hair was slowly coming out of its holder. She had her hands on his plastron as her semen along was his was still pouring out her. She can feel his hot breath on her neck. She kept thinking about him if that he loves her more than her past life that she's an orphan. 

Donnie groaned as he kissed her on her neck again and then pulled away. "I love you too, Carrie Olson~! You're making me come faster~!" He said as he thrusts a few more times. He was still sweating as some of it fell on her again. "You're my beautiful, pretty and sexier princess~!" He said. He kissed her passionately and excitable as he began to fill her up with his semen to the entrance, he let out a small growl as he felt her inner walls closing in to make it tighter for his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro is well-like in the lair as she had sex with Leo and she wanted to have sex with Raph...but will Raph accepted her and have her forced sex with him. So, she stayed in her bedroom as she knows it's mating season. She wants to have sex with the red mask wearing, hot head turtle as she waits for Raph to come to her bedroom.

Mikey walked over to the couch where he saw Carrie sitting there. He leaned on the back of the couch very quietly and with a smirk on his face. He knows it's mating season for him and his brothers. "Hey, Dudette. How's it hanging?" He said as he was trying not to scare her or his pet cat Klunk.   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Like can Mikey grab her kidnap and have his way with her? After she had made love with Donnie I mean?  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
???  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
(Okay. I'll re-do his part)

Mikey put a pillow case over her head, then tied her hands and feet so, she won't escaped as he took her to some warehouse which a bit further away from the lair. He put her down on the crates. He went to lock the doors so, no one would walk in on them.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
"Hello? Who is there? What are you gonna do with me?!" Carrie said underneath the pillowcase as she sobbed and she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks struggling.

Leo figured he shared her his mate with Raph because after all that is what turtles did in the wild. While he fell asleep Raph grabbed her and took her to his bedroom locking his door smirking and threw her onto his bed and pounced on her pinning her down and kissed her.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
"Mmm---!" Chihiro said/muffling. She pulled away from their kisses to breath. "Raph, w-what are you doing? Where's Leo?" She asked. She look around the room and it wasn't her bedroom but it's Raph's bedroom to tell by the punching bag.

Mikey took the pillow case off her head. He pressed his lips to hers as he began to kiss her. He figured that his brother Donnie will his mate with him as he was running his fingers through her hair. He laid her down on the crates while kissing her and untying her hands and feet with his other free hand.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
See you tomorrow going to sleep. Night   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
You still up? Cannot sleep at all   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
I'm still up.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Ok doing my part now   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
okay  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
"Mmm! Mikey?! What are you doing? Why did you kidnap me? Let me go and stop! I belong to Donnie and Donnie only!" Carrie shouted as she struggled and tried to get away from him.

"He is sleeping in your bed toots. Now its my turn turn to fun with ya baby cakes!" Raph purred to her huskily and lowly as he started to bite on and to suck hickeys all over her neck while he grinded against her groaning.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
"I'm not your toots! Don't call me baby cakes!" Chihiro said. She was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from ever moan. "I belong to Leo and Leo only! Now, get off of me?!" She said as she tried to get him off of her...but he was too strong. Her tail has a mind of its own as it pulled his arm around her breasts and body.

"He's sleeping at the moment, Dudette. Now, it's my turn to fun with you, angel cakes." Mikey said. He took her shirt and jacket off and threw it onto the floor. He laid on top of her as he left bite marks and hickeys on her neck. All over her neck while rubbing her breast over her bra. He even grinded against her moaning and groaning.  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Just future reference she does not wear bras. And if I end up not responding I fell asleep   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
(Okay. I'll remember that next time. Thanks for giving me the heads up)  
Today at 1:00 pm  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
(Hey, good morning!)  
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Afternoon! Doing my part now   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
“Ahh Mikey please stop! I don’t wanna be yours too! I’ll never love you!” Carrie said whimpering and mewling wantonly as she arched her back and she dug her heels into the wooden crate. It was very uncomfortable as she started and continued to cry all over again.

“Yes you are baby and too bad. I am gonna have ya and ya are gonna be mine whether you like i or not. Besides Leo don’t care,” Raph said growling as he took off all off her clothes and he started to leave hickeys and marks all over her plastron as he growled in sexual frustration and he dry humped her as he plowed two digits deep into her opening.

Mikey ignored her as he kept squeezed her breast while sucking on her other nipple. His other free hand was rubbing her inner thigh as he dry hump her. He pulled away and began to remove the rest of her clothes. He inserted two fingers into her opening and began to thrust. He kissed her neck while leaving hickeys.

Chihiro had tears in her eyes. 'Leo doesn't care?' She thought to herself. "You're wrong, Raph. Leo does care!" She said. Her tail grabbed his arm to pulled his hand out of her opening...err trying to. "Let me go! I'll never be your girl!" She cried. She kept feeling his fingers rubbing in her opening.   
AnimeUtaPriFruba's avatar  
Carrie continued to cry as she brought him closer to her chest and she rubbed his bald head by accident and accidentally grinded against him while trying to fidget with herself too.

Raph ignored her too as finger fucked her thrusting them both in and out of her as he rubbed and played with and teased her labia and her inner folds as well.

Chihiro tilted her head back as she was biting her lip while arching her back/shell. She dug her fingers into his arms and her heels in the sheets. "Let me go! It hurts!" She cried as tears streaming down her cheeks. Her tail kept swaying back and forth a little bit on the bed like it is liking it.

Mikey smiled as he kissed her on her lips. He look at her with a smile on his face. "You're so beautiful, angel cakes." He said. He stick his dick by the entrance as he began to tease her as he kissed her again while running his hands on her body and up towards her hair.

I’m doing my next part now   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Carrie moaned and she and she mewled languidly against his lips as she wrapped her arms around him finally giving into the lustful burning passion that was smoldering her body to his as she answered the call and she told him she will be his mate happily as well.

Raph still continued to ignore her as he took his fingers out of her quickly slurping and licking her cum off of his fingers as he gently slowly and carefully plowed into her right past her not so virgin walls though he moved his hips into hers nicely.

Chihiro bit her lips to stop herself from moaning and screaming. Her tail was waggling like crazy. She groaned. "R-Raph, stop...!" She said. Her legs were on either side of him as her fingers were digging into his skin. She felt his dick hitting the walls inside of her, throbbing and getting hard.

Mikey stood up as he stick his dick inside of her as he started off slow as it was hitting the not-so-virgin walls as he lift her up into his arms. He kissed her and then began to thrust inside of her. He's going to give her lustful and passionate sex all night long until the next morning.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Brb   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay. I'll be right back  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Please do not fuck me all night long Mikey! I am tired and I wanna get some sleep after this!" Carrie moaned and squeaked out in pure lust as she kissed him back her body shuddering in delight and in blissful pleasure.

Raph grunted and groaned as he licked and he kissed her all over her face while he humped and pounded into her harder faster deeper and rougher into her while he he sped up his pace and he caressed and he stroked her skin all over her body.

"Okay, we'll make this quick." Mikey said. He began to thrust his dick deeper and harder inside of her. He held her in his arms as he kissed her passionately and roughly. His cock was throbbing and hard inside of her by hitting the walls as he sped up.

Chihiro groaned as she felt his dick throbbing and harder inside of her by hitting the walls. She shivered when he caressed all over her body and her skin. She put her arms around him as she held his shell. She tilted her head back and her arching her back/shell. Does she want him to be rough with her and hide their sexual relationship from her mate Leo.

"Ahh Mikey please! Suck on my tits now you sexy hot naughty boy!" Carrie moaned and shouted at him. She arched her back and scratched her nails down his shoulders.

Raph grinded against and into her hips as he growled and he kissed and worshipped and cherished every part of her body leaving no place untouched.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
(Hey)  
Mikey kept sucking on her nipples while thrusting his dick into her nonstop. He flinched a little bit when he felt her nails in his skin but he didn't care and just kept going. He kept filling her up to the brim with his hot and thick semen. 

Chihiro kept arching her back/shell while biting her lip to scream and moaned. Her hair was in a bit of a mess. She felt his dick hard and throbbing inside of her. She kept digging her fingers into his arms while feeling his sweat falling on her body along with her own sweat. "R-Raph...ahh...ahh...!" She said while tilting her head back.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Um it’s too early for him to orgasm in her they just literally started having sex   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Sorry *hits her knuckles on her head while sticking her tongue out* I do his part again.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
(Is this one better?)

Mikey kept sucking on her nipples while thrusting his dick into her nonstop. He flinched a little bit when he felt her nails in his skin but he didn't care and just kept going. He kept sucking on her nipples as he placed her back down on the crate. He even left a couple of bite marks on her breasts and a few on her torso while twisting her nipples. 

"Ahh Mikey sweetie please my love! Fuck I love you so fuckin much!" Carrie screamed out as she shuddered and her body was rocking with pleasure curling her toes.

Raph felt her core as he slammed and rammed into it very hard rough and deeply. Once he thrusted into it a few more times he orgasmed and released his sperm inside her filling her up as he chirred.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I'm back.  
"I'm glad, angel." Mikey said as he kept thrusting his dick inside of her. He kissed her on her lips. "Do you want me to continue? Or finish up, my little cute angel?" He asked as he massage her breast while his other arm wrapped around her.

Chihiro panted as she let go of him. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her tail was tapping on the bed. She had tear stains on her cheeks as she look away from him. "C-can I go back to Leo, Raph? Please?" She asked as she hoping that he'll let her go. She was sweating so much and even covered with his sweat.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I'm back  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Brb sorry   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay and no worries  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Finally   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Carrie shook her head no. She begged him to continue for a little bit more as she wrapped her legs around his waist and told him to go faster harder and even deeper into her. She orgasmed once but she was not ready for him to pull outta her just yet.

“Baby cakes I’m never going to let you go. Ever. You are both mine and Leo’s mate my love!” Raph said huskily purring and chirping to her as he pulled outta her panting heavily as he picked her up brought her back to her room where Leo was still sleeping and sandwiched her between the two of them muttering he loved her and closed his masked eyes falling asleep.

Mikey nodded as he kept thrusting his dick deeper, harder and even faster inside of her while holding her in his arms. He groans as he held her close to him. "Oh, Carrie, angel~! You're so beautiful~!" He said while moaning. He was covered in sweat as he was dripping on her.

Chihiro blushed as she was having a hard time to fall asleep because she can feel Raph breathing on her and pressing his body against her...but she kept her arm crossed Leo's plastron and her hand on his shoulder. She kept thinking to herself about having two mates, having sex with them, getting pregnant with their children and more. 'Raph loves me? But Leo said that he loves me. I'm so confused. What if one of them cheated on me?' She thought to herself. The female turtle-hybrid can always be a jealous type.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Carrie said he was drop dead gorgeous sexy hot handsome man as she pretty soon orgasmed her second and final orgasm that night as she laid her head and her back on the crate and wanted to go back to the lair and sleep being sandwiched in between Donnie and Mikey her two mates. Her pussy walls tightened around his dick again.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey smiled as he whispered into her ear that he loves her, her sexy body and her sexy voice. "Do you want me to finish up? And we can go back to the lair to be sandwich by me and Donnie?" He asked her. He was still covered in sweat while holding her in his arms.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Hey I I’ll rp more tomorrow with you as soon as I get up. I am gonna spend time with my doggies right now sorry  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Hey back on to rp  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay. Can't wait.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Carrie nodded excitedly and tiredly as she felt him still inside her as she slumped against him panting and whimpering cutely for him.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Crap is that too short?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I don't think so.  
"Do you want me to have my semen inside of you? Or...?" Mikey asked. He brushed his finger against her cheek, then dragged his hand towards her breasts and even on her stomach gently and gracefully.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahh Mikey honey! Inside me please sexy!" Carrie moaned as she arched her back and she looked away from him blushing as she shuddered just from his sexual sensual touch.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Mikey nodded as he put his hands on her hips as he dug his fingertips into her hips. He thrust a few more times. "I can't hold it in~!" He said as he filled her up with semen to the brim. He was sweating so much. He panted. "Did that pleased you, baby~?" He asked. He can tell that she was getting tired.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Yes Mikey! Ahh please!" Carrie moaned out in pleasure as she clung onto him getting a little bit sweaty as well. She leaned up to kiss his neck and suckled a hickey into his gorgeous green skin.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Mikey smiled as he groaned and moaned as he collapsed on top of her while sweating dripping off of him. "Let's rest for a bit. And then we can back to the lair before the sunrise, baby~." He said.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahh Mikey please! You never pulled outta me yet!" Carrie said mewling and squeaking wantonly as her cheeks were tinted a strawberry red and she tried to cover up her naked body from him shy and embarrassed.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Okay, okay, babe." Mikey said as he stood up and then he pulled his dick out of her. He sat on the other crate while panting. "Rest up, babe and then we'll leave." He said. He smiled at her because she's too cute with cheeks red as strawberries and trying to cover up. "Cute." He said to himself.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Sometime during the night Carrie ended up falling asleep on a crate and she then when she woke up the next morning she was sandwiched between Donnie and Mikey still butt ass naked in between them. She nuzzled them sighing contently.

Raph and Leo woke up the next morning and they nuzzle their beautiful gorgeous mate while she was sleeping breathing in her scent as they nuzzled hee neck over and over chirring happily.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Going to sleep night  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Mikey was snoring lightly as he was breathing on her neck and blowing her hair. Donnie was too sleeping peacefully, breathing on her skin, snoring very lightly and his arm draped over her body. His hand was under his pillow so he can let her use his elbow as a pillow. 

Chihiro was still sleeping as she put her head on her mate Leo's shoulder. She wanted to sleep some more because she stayed up all night thinking about being their mates, being pregnant, carrying their children, if they cheated on her and more. Her long pink hair was a bit of a mess.

Carrie couldn’t help but be blushing and flustered and nervous and shy. That was the first time any of them saw her naked after all and the first time she ever slept with them butt naked. She sat up draping the sheet around her body and then looked down at the two of them.

Raph and Leo both woke up and they did know somehow she stayed up all night so they kissed her cheeks got out of her bed and quietly left her bedroom and went to go make breakfast for the two of them. They both smiled to themselves at being both of her mates now.

Chihiro stayed asleep as she moved her hand on the blanket and then covered herself up. She did felt her bed shifted a little bit when her mates left her room. She even grabbed her pillow to cuddle it like she did with her mate Leo before Raph had sex with her.

Donnie was facing her as he look so peacefully while sleeping...or was he asleep. Mikey, on the other hand, was on his back/shell snoring and...drooling with his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. His hand was starting to go numb as it went to sleep. "Good morning, Carrie." Donnie said in his sleeping.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Brb taking a shower  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay, take your time.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
“Good morning Donnie and............MIKEY!!!” Carrie said as she threw the sheet of Donnie’s off of her and pounced on Mikey surprising him as she straddled him and kissed his face all over rubbing him too and she caressed Donnie’s body all over as well.

Once Raph and Leo were done eating leftover pizza for breakfast they went back to see their mate putting her fears and worries to ease and at rest by saying they will never cheat on her. They only want and will only ever love her in that way. They both nuzzled both sides of her neck purring and chirping in pure bliss.

Donnie giggles to himself as he kissed her on her cheek. Mikey, too kissed her on her other cheek. "Good morning to you, too." He said. Mikey put his hands on her hips. "Are you hungry?" The orange masked turtle asked as he stroke his hands on her thighs. 

Chihiro slowly waking up to the smell of pizza scent nearby. She saw her mate Leo nuzzled against her, she nuzzle her cheek against his head and then she saw her other mate Raph nuzzled against her. "G-good morning." She said as she buried her face in her blanket to hide her blush.

Carrie moaned softly at Mikey's hands on her and she nodded her head yeah mumbling yeah she was hungry as her stomach gurgled and she hid her embarrassed face into her hands still butt naked at that.

Leo and Raph were both smirking and grinning widely as they pounced on her and brought her close against their plastron and they kissed her all over her face and her neck chirring.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"I'll be right back, princess." Donnie said as he put his finger under her chin and gave her a deeply yet passionately kiss on her lips. Donnie got up from the bed as he went to the kitchen to make her breakfast in bed. "Did you have fun last night, babe?" Mikey asked as he ran his hands on her legs.

Chihiro let out a small squeak. She wanted to hide her face under the covers because of her blush. She closed her eyes when they kissed her and then her stomach started to growled because she was hungry.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahh Mikey yes please! Fuck you two sure know just what to do to make me feel so good! And hot and bothered!" Carrie said muttering the last part under her breath hoping Mikey did not catch that or hear that at all.

Leo picked her up carrying her bridal style while Raph slapped her butt cheeks on the way there to the kitchen before Leo set her down at the table.  
"Ok swertheart what you do want to eat?" Leo asked her smiling at her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Chihiro had her blanket around her body to cover herself up. "Um...pizza." She said while blushing. She look away from them as she blush very red as strawberries when she saw their muscles. She kept thinking that if she was ever pregnant will they still love her.

Mikey smiled as he put his hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Carrie." Mikey said as he rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone just below her eye. He rubbed his other hand on her leg. "Maybe tonight, you, me and Donnie can have lots of fun. You get to choose what we can do." He said.

A few minutes later, it was after breakfast. Chihiro sat on her bed as she meditated for a bit until her mates come into her bedroom. She couldn't get them out of her head because she does loves them both. "What's wrong with me? I love them both so much." She said as she put her hands through her hair and on her head.

Donnie came back to his bedroom where his mate Carrie and his younger brother Mikey are in. "Carrie, Mikey, come with me to my lab. I got something to show you, princess. Mikey's going to help me." He said. "Okay, Donnie. Let's go, baby." Mikey said.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
If I do not respond I fell asleep  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay. Good night  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Carrie still butt naked got up and wrapped Donnies sheet around her and she followed them and gasped. There on a table were masks lab coats and two pairs of purple latex gloves that had three fingers.  
"Wh-whats all of this for guys?" she asked blushing so hard and beet red she felt herself getting wet down there.

Leo and Raph quickly left and smirked getting an idea. Then they came back in no time at all wearing lab coats latex gloves and masks ob there mouths. They smirked behind the masks and sexily walked up to her rubbing and stroking her body with their sexy hot gloved hands.

Back and brb I have a glove fetish for them so just saying. Hope you do not think thats weird  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I am on  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I don't think it's weird.

"Well, Carrie, you're going to be the patient while Mikey and I are going to be doctors." Donnie said. "Yeah, but sexy doctors. So, hop on the table." Mikey said. He and his brother Donnie put their masks over their mouths at the same time.

Chihiro gasped very lightly. "L-Leo, Raph, what are you two d-doing...?" She asked. She felt their gloved hands gracing and stroking her body along with her breasts. So, she sat still on her bed.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
You forgot their lab coats and gloves  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay, I'll do Mikey and Donnie's part again.  
"Well, Carrie, you're going to be the patient while Mikey and I are going to be doctors." Donnie said. "Yeah, but sexy doctors. So, hop on the table." Mikey said. He and his brother Donnie put their masks over their mouths at the same time. They even put their lab coats and gloves on. Mikey was pulling at his glove and backfired at his wrist which made a snap sound. "Ow." He said as he shook his hand. Donnie shook his head as he sighs.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
But that did just the trick. What Mikey just did turned Carrie on so much she whimpered when she felt her orgasming after she hopped onto the table.  
"Ahh Mikey! Donnie! Please guys! Uh I am gonna go take a shower!" she said trying to leave.

But of course they do not let her leave lol 

Raph and Leo said that they were hot handsome doctors and she was their sexy ass patient. They mouthed with their masked lips mouthed kisses all over her growling as they both started to get aroused big time.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Mikey put his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be fun and very sexy." He said. "We're going to be checking your temperature." Donnie said. Mikey began to run his gloved hand on her body while Donnie was running his hands on her thighs and by the entrance until he pulled his hand back. "Mikey, look." He said. "Oh, your orgasming is already happening, baby." The orange masked turtle said.

Chihiro moaned as she held their free hands. "Guys, I want one of you in front of me and behind me holding my hands while you check...d-down there." She said. She kept moaning and panting as she tilted her head back.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahh Dr. Mikey Dr. Donnie please! Ungh that feels so cold yet too good at the same freakin time!" Carrie said as she squeaked and she blushed moaning softly spreading her legs even further out.

Leo went behind her and Raph went in front of her as they both held onto her hands and they used their gloved fingers to check and taste a sample of her cum that was leaking out of her vagina. They growled huskily again at that.

Night  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Night. See you tomorrow

Donnie was checking on her vagina as he got a taste of her cum. "Mmm." He said as he began to stick his gloved fingers inside of her. Mikey was checking on her heartbeat while holding her hand. "Don't worry, baby. Dr. Donnie's checking on something for you down there." He said.

Chihiro moaned while holding onto her mates' gloved hands. "What's wrong, Raph?" She asked. She tilted her head back for a bit, then she look at her mate Raph. She was moaning and panting while trying to closed her legs by having her knees together.

“Ahh Dr. Donnie Dr. Mikey please! I feel good and do great and you guys are giving me nothing but pleasure! Please my hot n sexy doctors!” Carrie moaned begged and mewled out as she kissed both of their masked lips passionately and then suckled a hickey onto both of their necks.

Raph said nothing was wrong and him and Leo each put a gloved finger into her and they tested out her reactions to different spots in her inner walls in her folds and her pussy to find out where the spots that were the most sensitive are.

Chihiro let out a small whimper as she squeezed their gloved hands as she pre-cum onto their gloved hands. "Guys, wait!" She said as she panted for a bit while closing her eyes. She was hoping that they won't say no. 

Mikey held her hand in his gloved hand as he massaged her breast while twisting her nipples. Donnie was sticking his gloved fingers into her vagina by testing out her reactions to some spots inside of her. "How's that, our beautiful and sexy princess?" He asked her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahh its so wonderful you guys I am so horny for you two right now I want the both of you inside my pussy right now!" Carrie moaned and she arched her back and curled her toes as well.

Raph and Leo asked her if there was anything she wanted them to do to her or to try out as they rubbed finger fucked their gloved fingers in and out of her pussy.

The young, pink haired female turtle-hybrid look away from them while squeezing her mate Raph's gloved hand a lot more than her other mate Leo's gloved hand. "I want to be pregnant by you two! A-and carry our babies!" She said with her eyes closed and tears stinging her eyes.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB I have to go and feed my pets  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Um Carrie wants the both of them in her pussy at the same time please redo that  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay.

Mikey and Donnie look at each other with smiles on their faces behind their masks. "Well, baby, how about this? Donnie sit on the bed and you get on his dick. And I come up behind you and stick my dick into your pussy." Mikey said. "At the exact same time." Donnie said as he stood up straight while rubbing her inner thigh with his gloved hand.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Sorry was video chatting with friends on facebook. I am back  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahhhh guys please! Oh yeah! I am the both of yours and only to you two! Fuck me til I cannot walk for at least a week!" Carrie said as she squeaked and whimpered blushing as sat on top of Donnie's length.

Leo and Raph's pupiless masked eyes softened and they cooed to her stroking her cheeks and kissing her through the mask of their lips.  
"Of course you can baby. You never need to ask us that. We want you to have our kids too," Both Leo and Raph said to her as they hugged her tightly to the both of them.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I'm back too.

Mikey kneel behind her as he stick his dick into her pussy. Both of them put their hands on her hips as they began to thrust into her nonstop. They both groaned and moaned. "Oh, Carrie~! You're so beautiful~!" Donnie said. "And your wish is our command~!" Mikey said.

Chihiro sighs as she put her hands on her mates' arms. "I want you two to fuck me nonstop and that I can't sit for a week~! Or walk." She said. Her tail was waggling very happily that they want her to carry their children.

Carrie groaned and grunted as she was on cloud nine and she couldn't take the pleasure anymore but was far from ready to orgasm yet any time soon. She rubbed their inner thighs and kissed them all over their plastrons.

Leo and Raph both smirked widely behind their masks as they increased their speed and fucked her rougher harder and deeper into her than any time before as they held and gripped onto her hips and kissed her through their masks.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Aahh~! Faster~! Harder~!" Chihiro moaned as she held onto Raph. She felt both of their dicks in her pussy. "Ahh...a-ahh...your dicks are so...ahh...hard~!" She said. She kept moaning and panting.

Mikey and Donnie groaned as they kept thrusting their dicks inside of her pussy nonstop while tightening their grips on her hips while digging their fingers into her skin. "Say our names!" They said at the same time. Their dicks were hitting the walls inside of her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ahh! Mikey! Donnie! Please!" Carrie said but since they just started she shouted and screamed their names more as she arched her back digging her nails into their inner muscular thighs.

Leo and Raph thrusted deeper and faster into her both of them grinding her hips into her mattress as they were almost close to orgasming inside her and get her pregnant.

Chihiro moaned and panted while screaming. "F-faster~! Harder~!" She said while clinging onto Raph's jacket and her tail wrapped around her other mate Leo's leg. She felt their dicks hitting the walls in her pussy. 

Both of them did flinched but they don't care, just kept going by thrusting their dicks deeper and harder in her pussy nonstop. "Carrie...so...tight~" Donnie said. "But we still love you so much~!" Mikey said. They both groaned and moaned while thrusting inside of her nonstop. Mikey squeezed her breasts with his gloved hands.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Carrie screamed and cursed and swore nonstop and pretty soon in no time at all she felt her inner walls tighten around their shafts inside her and she screamed and moaned out before reaching her climax and orgasmed heavily.

Raph and Leo both nodded pleasuring her and wanting to please her and satisfy her in any way they could. They plowed further in into her and eventually after finding her g spot they thrusted one last time into it before climaxing and releasing their seeds deep into her womb.


End file.
